Lighted path
by Luthi585
Summary: [RitsukaxSoubi] Could he really trust the one that loved and lied at the same time?... could he keep living in his cruel world?...


Hey hey hey! This is my first fic of Loveless so don't be harsh okay? Lol… but… anyway…

One thing you've got to know…

Em..

I was inspired by the manga, but it's okay if you haven't read it… you'll understand anyway, 'cause I don't mention anything of the manga hoho

Aaaaand…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, bla bla bla… I only put up some words to make it sound better hahahahaha

Enjoy! xP

* * *

**Lighted path**

By Luthi585

**Ritsuka's POV**

Many times I've suffered the rage of my mother.

Many times I've slowly cured the wound that she inflected on me.

Many times I've welcomed the new scars that came creeping on my skin, almost appearing without invitation.

And I've always been scared of this.

I remember when Seimei was alive. I remember how he protected me many times from my mother's hands. He always used to tell me that if she ever tried to hurt me, and he wasn't there to protect me, I should go out of the house.

"But how can I truly do that now?"

I said to myself as I sat, hugging my legs close to my chest.

It was around 11 pm, and I was sitting on one of the park's benches, slowly feeling how a new scar was appearing in my left cheek.

She had slapped me there before; again mad at me for eating the food "her Ritsuka" disliked.

But how was I to know? After all, I was Aoyagi Ritsuka, having 12 years old, with my pitch-black hair and lavender eyes.

After all, I was her son, I was the one she gave birth to.

I was the one who once seemed to smile all the time and be lively and optimistic.

But… after all… time changes all things. And I know that… she will never understand that.

As I sat there in the park, all alone, I couldn't help it.

My mind kept screaming at me to not break down, to not cry, but my body and heart said totally the opposite.

How could I stay calm?... How could I not break down, when after all, I was nothing else than a broken doll?... In body, heart, soul… and even mind.

I was nothing else that a little lost boy who sat all alone in a park bench at 11 pm.

I was nothing else that a weeping boy looking for love.

And above all this, I was nothing else that a fool that would do anything to have someone he could rely on.

Because I realized it, as I sat there, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't know why, but before thinking about myself, I couldn't stop thinking about my mother, and how lonely she would be right now.

Of course I knew that I was lonelier than her, and I was having a dilemma of what to do…

If I went back, I would again be welcomed by her rage. I ran away, and she would be even madder by that.

But I knew another thing. I could just… don't return… I could go away from that hellish that I dared to call "home". Once before, Soubi had offered me his apartment, he offered it to me… as a real home.

But how could I turn my back on the one that carried me in her womb for 9 months?... Could I really trust the one that said to love me but lied to me the next second?

But… he was… my point of break down.

He was my weak point, the only one that could steal a 'yes' from my lips, when my mind said a 'no'.

But… was he really… the one I lived for?

Was he really the one I could rely on when I was weak or confused?

Could I really close my yes and walk down the path that he indicated me?... without fear?... without doubt?...

"You'll catch a cold if you stay here" said a well known voice.

I felt a coat being wrapped around my body as I looked up to fin the man that kept my mind busy throughout many classes on school. And the same one that had caused me to spent uncountable sleepless nights.

He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning. He was just staring down at me, with a look I couldn't decipher. He simply waited for a reaction.

And between tears, between the broken smiles that lingered on my face since my brother's death; between my scared face and soul…

I found a way.

I found a way of smiling up at him.

I found a way to see the light behind the darkness of his eyes.

I didn't know why, I didn't know when, but that day I realized it.

He wasn't another man trying to be kind.

He wasn't another man showing some pity to a lonesome and tearful boy.

He was… _Soubi._

The one that showed me one thing in life, that no one had truly showed me before.

LOVE.

Love… less?

As I smiled up at him and found him smiling back… I had no doubt in my heart.

_Loveless: the one without love._

I had no doubt that my name was rightly given to me years ago.

I had my mother by half. I lost my brother. I had no real friends.

But I guess that destiny is something no one can know. I was given the right name… it was the correct one.

It was.

Who could have thought that the same one that taught me that name… was to become the one who would invalidate it?

I could still feel my eyes as watery as before… but I know one thing…

These tears were not of sorrow, sadness or loneliness.

These tears were the ones that had the power to reflect the little light that existed in my world.

As I got up from the bench and grabbed his hand with all my might, I couldn't help but thank the light that was now painting the skies with beautiful colors.

At last I knew it…

My tears will reflect that light… along with the light that was now coming from me… and Soubi.

As we walked down the path… I never felt happier by just walking.

At last my path was guided by light, instead that darkness.

All thanks to… one person… one man…

"**Soubi"**

**The End.**

**

* * *

**Awww! I totally loved this fic, it was… so intense… xD, at least from my point of view xP…

Anyway, I hope you have liked it…

REVIEW! XD

Special thanks to… Tama-chan… who put me in the mood to write this xD

Special greetings to… Eda xDDD, who spired me in shonen-ai's fics Lol!

**.·º ŁŭŧħĩзИ Êlяĩς º·.**


End file.
